Mother Goose Club X Lalaloopsy X My Little Pony
This is a crossover between Mother Goose Club, Lalaloopsy, and My Little Pony. There will be three plots in each episode, one MGC, one Lalaloopsy, and one MLP. There will also be a special. The first episode is Tattle-tail. Abigail McGuire as Mary Joseph Lopez as Jack Liam Remick as Eep Rachel Hockett as Teddy (not the lalaloopsy) Ivy Rhodes as Baa Baa Jessica Diaz as Bo Peep Bella Orman as Mari Keaton Whitbread as Forest Andrew Hilbrecht as Patch ??? as Teddy ??? as Bow Greer Hunt as Bah Peep Tara Strong as Twilight Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow and Applejack Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Mary Quite Contrary Mary Quite Contrary is in the Mother Goose Club and is one of the most popular characters. She is based off of the nursery rhyme, Mary Mary Quite Contrary. She likes flowers, plants, and anything that has to do with gardening. She also like to play sports and do cartwheels. She is on the soccer team with Jack, Eep, and Teddy. She also had a playdate with Eep once. She likes Jack. She has a mom as mentioned in Hello Friend. She likes to hang with Teddy, Teddy, Mari, Twilight, and Fluttershy. She is played by Abigail McGuire. Her Lalaloopsy counterpart is Mari and her MLP counterpart is Twilight. She has lots of problems with her father because he works all day and comes home at Mary's bedtime and leaves at 5:00 so she never gets to see him. :( Jack B. Nimble Jack B. Nimble is in the Mother Goose Club and is one of the most popular characters. He is based off of the nursery rhyme, Jack Be Nimble. He likes to tell jokes and act goofy, and jump over candlesticks. Jack also does magic tricks. He plays soccer, baseball, and football. He is on the soccer team with Mary, Eep, and Teddy. He is in love with Mary. He got extremely jealous when Mary and Eep played together. Once, Eep started a rumor that Jack liked Little Bo Peep because they were playing Farmer in the Dell, and Jack was the farmer, and it was Baa Baa's game, so she made Bo Peep be his wife. Jack wondered why Bo Peep was his wife and not Mary, and he discovered it was because *Baa Baa couldn't be his wife because it was her game, and she was the cheese *Teddy couldn't be his wife because she is an animal, and she was the cat. *Mary couldn't be his wife because she has pigtails, so she was the dog. If she was his wife, Bo Peep would have to wear dog ears, and she wouldn't look good in dog ears, so thats why she was his wife. He competes alot with Rainbow Dash. He hates Rarity because according to him she is a 'fashion-obsessed drama pony' and he hates Twilight because she is a 'little miss perfect Mary Sue sparkly princess nerdy smarty-pants egghead namby-pamby bossy-boots pony'. He likes to hang with Eep, Patch, Forest, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. He is played by Joseph Lopez. His Lalaloopsy counterpart is Forest and his MLP counterpart is Rainbow Dash. Eep the Mouse Eep the Mouse is in the Mother Goose Club and is one of the most popular characters. He is based off of the nursery rhyme, Hickory Dickory Dock. His favorite food is cheese. He is younger than the other characters and follows their lead. Eep likes to be mischevious. He is on the soccer team with Mary, Jack, and Teddy, and on the baseball team with Teddy, Baa Baa, and Bo Peep. He likes sports, cheese, dinosaurs, trains, ice cream, robots, playing with friends, bananas, playing the drums, dancing, and Teddy. He doesn't want anyone to know that he likes Teddy. He likes gossip and rumors, and will occasionally squeak about the latest scoop, whether it be that Baa Baa is getting a haircut or that Jack is in love with Mary. Eep also started the rumor that Jack liked Little Bo Peep, but that was proven false. He also knows that Mari and Forest like each other, and that Patch and the Lalaloopsy Teddy like each other. Eep's birthday is on January 9. He likes to hang with Jack, Forest, Patch, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. He is played by Liam Remick. His Lalaloopsy counterpart is Patch and his MLP counterpart is Applejack. As seen in One Two, Buckle My Shoe, Eep has a picture in his house of his grandparents. He lives with his grandparents because his parents died in a mousetrap while looking for cheese. Teddy Bear Teddy Bear is the leader of the Mother Goose Club. She is based off of the nursery rhyme, Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear. She is kind and caring and likes to make her friends laugh. Her favorite food is honey. She plays the piano. She enjoys initiating games and songs and helping other people out. She is on the soccer team with Mary, Jack, and Eep, and on the baseball team with Eep, Baa Baa, and Bo Peep. She once babysitted the little piggies and they escaped, killed, cooked, and eaten by an evil man, which proves she is irresponsible. Eep likes her. She has lots of complications with the other Teddy. She likes to hang with Mary, Mari, Teddy, Fluttershy, and Twilight. She is played by Rachel Hockett. Her Lalaloopsy counterpart is Teddy and her MLP counterpart is Fluttershy. Baa Baa Sheep Baa Baa Sheep is in the Mother Goose Club. She is based off of the nursery rhyme, Baa Baa Black Sheep. She likes to sing and dance. She is owned by Little Bo Peep, but she actually has her own bedroom with sheep wallpaper. She got a haircut once and gave away her wool to Teddy, Bo Peep, and Jack. She is super girly and a bit annoying at times. Other than that, she is also brainy. She bleats sometimes. She is on the baseball team with Bo Peep, Eep, and Teddy. She likes to hang with Bo Peep, Bah Peep, Bow, Pinkie, and Rarity. She is played by Ivy Rhodes. Her Lalaloopsy counterpart is Bow and her MLP counterpart is Pinkie. Little Bo Peep Little Bo Peep is in the Mother Goose Club. She is based off of the nursery rhyme, Little Bo Peep. She is graceful, affectionate, and sweet. She loves animals-especially sheep. She owns Baa Baa along with other sheep, but Baa Baa is bipedal. She is girly and likes rainbows. She feels terrible about eating animals, so that is why she is a vegetarian. She is also a bit careless, as her sheep always escape under her nose. She is best friends with Little Bah Peep. Eep started the rumour that Jack liked her, but that was not true, even though they are in many videos together. She dislikes Applejack. She is on the baseball team with Eep, Teddy, and Baa Baa. She likes to hang with Baa Baa, Bow, Bah Peep, Rarity, and Pinkie. She is played by Jessica Diaz. Her Lalaloopsy counterpart is Bah Peep and her MLP counterpart is Rarity. Mari Golden Petals Mari Golden Petals is Lalaloopsy Land's resident party planner. She has planned parties for almost everyone in Lalaloopsy Land. Sometimes she plans weddings, Quinceaneras, Sweet 16s, baby showers, funerals. Like everyone else in Lalaloopsy Land, she has no parents and lives on her own. She has a pet ladybug that she seldom pays attention to. She has a younger sister named Posy. She also likes marigolds. Animals respect her and worship her. She has had a playdate with Patch once. Forest likes her. She likes to hang with Teddy, Teddy, Mary, Twilight, and Fluttershy. She is played by Bella Orman. Her MGC counterpart is Mary and her MLP counterpart is Twilight. She dislikes Eep because she thinks he is an ugly rodent, but she did plan the funeral for his parents though. She also thinks that Pinkie is annoying and a copycat because they both plan parties. Her birthday is on October 1. She is currently 11 years old. Forest Evergreen Forest Evergreen is a lumberjack that lives all by himself in the woods. He makes everything he owns out of wood, his house, his bed, his frames, his cabinets, his bowls, his eating utensils, you name it. Like everyone else in Lalaloopsy Land, he has no parents and lives on his own. He has a pet beaver that makes absolutely beautiful carvings. He mostly makes carvings of girl beavers. He is mostly introverted and a lone wolf, but he is nice to people. He likes Mari. He got so jealous when Patch and Mari played together that he wanted to DESTROY him with his two-man saw. Patch once spread a rumor that Forest liked Little Bah Peep, but that was NOT true. He dislikes Baa Baa and Pinkie because they are both annoying. He likes to hang with Patch, Eep, Jack, Rianbow, and Applejack. He is blayed by Keaton Whitbread. His MGC counterpart is Jack and his MLP counterpart is Rainbow Dash. Category:Stories Category:Parodies